


Confessions of a young hero

by suremiku



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Gen, i guess its kind of a song fic, the writing was a prompt them fully inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link takes time out of his busy schedule to play catch up with Zelda, except one tiny thing. She’s a crystal and she cannot hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a young hero

He stumbled through the temple, newly formed bruises littering his face. His shield was missing and his sword held tightly in one hand. Blood flecked the blade, clearly it had been put to use yet again. 

"Link! It's been a while since I've seen your face, where have you been?" said Groose, the teen had gotten up from his sitting place near the ancient tree. He made his way over to the boy dressed in green, who had simply ignored him and pushed past. 

Grannie stood from her spot in front of the door that guarded Zelda, who was locked in a endless sleep until the evil that plagued the lands was gone. "Welcome back, Link. I trust you've been doing well on your journey?" Link stopped in front of her, looking down at her. 

There was something in his expression that told the old woman everything. He had not come here to chat with them, he had come to chat with someone else. She moved out of his way, nodding ever so slightly to him. 

The blonde pushed past her, moving to the stone doors that were shut tight. With one final push, the stone door gave way and moved forward with his body. Link breathed in deeply and made his way to sit in front of the alter where his best friends body were. There in an amber case, slept Zelda. With the same expression on her face as she had a thousand years ago when she fell. 

"Hey.." he breathed, pulling the Master Sword from his back and setting it in front of him. Link offered a smile to the crystal. "Sorry I haven't been here in a while.. this whole quest you created is kind of hard." He laughed, removing his hat to itch the back of his head nervously. 

Earlier he had been told by Fi herself to do this, as she could sense his mental state was deteriating. Every moment he had felt like he was doing something wrong, and she suggested this might help relieve some stress. 

Link looked down at his lap, unsure of what to do with his hands so he set them on his knees. There was so much to say, but he had such little time. He needed to get back to finding the last part of the song. 

His clothes were dirty, the formerly white sleeves of his undershirt had been ripped and stained with blood and dirt. 

"I know you can't hear me, but that's okay." he said slowly. "It's been a real long time, the last I came to you was.. was probably a thousand years ago, huh? When you wake up, you're going to have some real bad bed head, Zelda." Link chuckled, a hand going to run through his hair. 

It was tangled and messy, much more than usual. Somewhere deep inside him he heard a tiny voice scold him for not taking care of himself like he should. The voice sounded just like Zeldas. 

"I just got back from the mountains. Maybe when you wake up I can take you there.. but, probably not. It gets really hot there.. I don't think you'd appreciate it. You can easily get lost up there and you can fall.." he trailed off. 

This was stupid. He knew the others in the next room could hear him, talking to a crystal. Part of Link wanted to stand up and leave, go find the last part of the song and find the triforce. So Zelda could wake up.

But another part told him that this was right, that he neded to do this. Link breathed in deeply, looking up at Zeldas sleeping form. The amber case was slightly transparent, that much he was grateful for. He could still see her face.

Her face was in that same expression she had made when Link had made it through the gate of time, to see her. His vision slightly blurred with a too-familiar sensation. 

Link looked away, and quickly brought up his hand to wipe at his eyes. "I guess.. I guess I just really miss you."

His throat burned, and he swallowed harshly. His eyes burned with tears as his arm was now placed over his eyes, not able to stop the flow. "I know I'm supposed to be brave, you even said so yourself, I am the one with the unbreakable spirit. But I'm scared, Zelda." Link said, removing his arm from his face. 

A clear blue sky, far away clouds dotting the horizon. By his side, there was a blue loftwing soaring through the sky. A girl accompanied the sacred bird, looking over at him. Together they cut through the air in a blissfull silence. They were not alone up in the sky, their home a tiny dot in their view as the soared. 

Back then, Link never once felt lonely. He always knew there was someone out there for him. But now at a time where evil was lurking in every corner, he never knew he could feel so lonely. 

"I'm really.. really scared."' Link said. He could hear Fi start to speak but he cut her off. "But promised you, Zelda. I promised I was going to come back to wake you up. Just like you did to me all those years.." 

He frowned, berating himself for such laziness. "I will do anything to have you back with us, and if it means fighting to my death, I will." he vowed, looking up at her. "I don't care if I die.. as long as you're safe.. then I'll be happy." Link said, gathering his things and stood up slowly. 

Tears still fell from his eyes as he made his way up the alter, so he could get a closer look at Zelda. He broke a smile, albeit a sad one, at how none of her features had changed. 

He lifted his hand to the crystal, fingers curling into his palm. "When you wake up, I'll show you the surface and just how beautiful it is." Link said, turning his head to see both Groose and Grannie watching him from the door. His eyes immediately went to the floor, his hand moving to scratch the back of his head once again. 

"Master Link, the time of twilight has fallen, I suggest you stay here for the night before moving on to Faron woods." Fi suggested, coming into view. Somehow Link felt comforted by her words, and nodded. 

"Alright.." he said, going down the steps to pick up the master sword which he had laid down on the ground. Link put it in its sheath, and breathed in deeply, steadying his breath and wiping his eyes yet again. 

Fi was quiet, following him. "Do you want me to confim you choice of staying on the surface tonight?" she asked. All she got was a nod. "Then have a good rest, Master." she said, disappearing back into the master sword. 

Link turned back to Zelda, and waved. "I'll be back... I promise."


End file.
